Cliche
by Absorb-the-Chicken
Summary: AU. Piper never went to prison, but Alex did. Now that Alex is out, she is about to do something very questionable. Let's see where Vauseman goes. Rated M for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, ever! Please read and suggest ideas, it'd be much appreciated. In this AU, Alex went to prison but Piper didn't. I'll probably switch POVs each chapter or so.**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_What was I thinking? How in the world did I let Nicky talk me into to this? GOD, I'm such a fucking idiot!' _Alex thought to herself as she walked towards the doors outside the church. She was panicking, big time. She was about to do something very crazy, stupid even.

Ever since that stupid, stupid, goddamn letter was sent to her, she has been tormented by her thoughts. At the time, Alex was still at Litchfield, with six months left out of her six year sentence. Ever since that letter was sent, it was all that occupied her mind.

It was years since she last heard from that uppity blonde with ocean-blue bambi eyes. Piper. Just thinking about her made Alex extremely confused. When she had read the name of the sender, a rush of emotions slapped her in her face. Anger. Remorse. Guilt. Shock. And worse of all, love. She hated herself for even thinking of Piper in that way again. After leaving her in Paris, when her mom died, for heaven's sake, she hated her. But she had this hold on Alex. Alex had growled out loud at her thoughts.

After so long, over a decade, Piper had finally reconnected with Alex. _How did she even find me? _Alex thought. One single letter. Alex memorized it word for word.

_Dear Alex,_

_I don't even know how to begin. After finding out you got sent to prison, I was hit with so many feelings. I couldn't stop thinking about you, your safety, and our past. You probably won't even open this letter…_

_Alex I need to talk to you. Please call me. 420-__867-5309 _

_Piper_

Alex had nearly threw the letter away. Nearly. But she had a moment of weakness, one moment of complete emotion and curiosity. And she called her.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I can't believe I'm doing this." Alex said out loud. She had debated on calling Piper for weeks. It took over her mind so much that she ate very little and drifted apart from her friends. Nicky eventually asked her "What the fucks up with your dopey ass?" All the memories of her and Piper flooded back to her._

_She gave in and told Nicky all about her, how they met, their glorious travels, and how Piper left her when her mom died. And the letter. Nicky just looked at her with a smirk, "You still have feelings for that bitch. Call her you tall idiot."_

_So now here she was, walking towards the phones. Right before she dialed the number she hesitated. Alex had no idea what she wanted to say to Piper, IF she wanted to say something to her. But curiosity got the best of her. She pushed the buttons and waited as the phone rang._

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Alex debated on hanging up on her. Then she heard Piper pick up._

_"__Alex?" The blonde asked in a hushed tone._

_"__Piper." Alex stated with a cold tenor._

_"__You read my letter. You called me." Piper said in a trance like fog._

_"__That's why I'm talking to you know. Why did you want me to call you?" Alex stated coldly. It took every ounce of her being to not open herself up to the girl who broke her heart._

_"__Look, I'm not expecting you to understand, but I want to say I'm sorry. I real—" Piper was cut off by Alex._

_"__After all these fucking years, you show up into my life again with 'sorry'?" Alex nearly shouted. Her anger bubbled over._

_"__Look I wasn't done. I know you probably hate me right now, and I understand. I was a horse's ass for leaving you when your mom died. I am really, truly sorry for that!" The blonde was raising her voice with each word. "I am starting my new life and I wanted to end my old one on friendly terms."_

_"__Starting your new life, huh? What have you been up to all these years?" Alex replied, with a sarcastic tone. She would never admit it to the blonde but she was actually curious._

_"__I'm getting married. In eight months. Look Al, I really need to talk to you in person about this." Piper answered in an almost pleading voice._

_"__Who's the lucky girl? Or maybe a guy I guess…" The raven-haired girl snapped back. She was shocked with this news. 'God dammit Vause. You haven't spoken in years, of course she would move on.' Alex thought to herself._

_"__Please Alex! It's important!" The blonde begged. Alex didn't answer right away. She debated whether she wanted to see her again. She was still angry at Piper, but the chance of seeing her again made Alex's heart jump._

_"__Please." Piper stated, sounding so sad and lost. God did she know how to manipulate Alex._

_"__I'll add you on my visitation list. Come Saturday." Alex finally relented._

_"__See you then." Piper replied._

* * *

><p>And that's how it begun. On the visitation day, Piper explained that she left then because she was afraid. She was afraid because she knew that she would carry another bag if Alex asked again. She was scared of herself because it frightened her how far she'd go for Alex.<p>

They ended up talking about the past, the good, the bad, and the_ ugly_. She started to realize how much she had missed Piper. The visitation ended on a good note. And now that WASPy, blonde is about to get didn't settle right in Alex.

On Alex's last day of her sentence, she confided in Nicky that she still loves Piper. Nicky had told her with a smirk, "You lezzy idiot falling for a straight girl." Nicky laughed so hardthat she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Obviously you have to crash the wedding."

So here she is now. After so many years of building her walls up to block her ex-girlfriend out, she was about to risk it all. She was mentally hitting herself. _I'm here, might as well go through with it, _she thought.

Each step she took towards the church doors felt like she was walking on hot nails. Alex was wearing a gorgeous black strapless dress that hugged her curves and left little to be imagined. Her hair was down, but curled. She was wearing black strapless heels to go with her dress._ Damn I look hot._

She placed her hands on the door, it's now or never she thought. All she could think about was that blonde. Her sparkling blue eyes that lit up when she laughed. That laugh! Alex bit her lip as she walked into the hall.

Thankfully, no one noticed her yet. She looked around the church, scanning the room. She shivered with the thought of such a normal wedding. Her eyes danced around the guests until they fell on the bride.

God! She was just as she remembered. Piper wore a flowing white dress with a sweetheart neckline. The soft fabric was tight at the hips then flowed outwards. Her hair was up, in a curly bun. God she looked fucking beautiful the raven-haired girl thought.

* * *

><p><em>"I missed you Alex."Piper said towards the end of the visitation. <em>

_"Missed you too, kid." Alex replied. When they got up to say goodbye, they hugged. Alex pulled her arms tight around Piper, as the blonde's face leaned into her shoulders. They reluctantly pulled apart from their close embrace. Piper's ocean-blue eyes lit up as they stared into Alex's emerald greens. Without thinking it through, Alex slowly kissed Piper's lips, softly. And Piper kissed her back._

* * *

><p>Alex started to tune into what the priest was saying.<p>

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Now was the time.

"I object!" Alex yelled across the room, slowly taking steps closer and closer to the bride. The entire room gasped as they stared at her. All Piper could do was stare wide eyed with her jaw gaping at her ex.

Alex came closer to Piper. She smirked and whispered into Piper's ear, "Hey kid, this is pretty cliché right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed it :D Sorry about the grammar mistakes last chapter! It'll be better this chapter. Longer chapter too!**

Piper thought it would be a big mistake to send that letter. After finding out Alex was in jail, through Alex's old friend Roger, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Piper was so guilt-ridden about leaving her in Paris when her mom died. _It was for my own safety, it was for the best. I hope, _she had told herself constantly.

Once Piper had gotten back to the States, she had lived with Polly for a couple months before she eventually found her own apartment. It took a year just to stop looking at something and thinking of Alex. Another year for her to get her act together and stop the endless one night stands and excessive drinking.

Her mother and Polly both encouraged her to find a man, a job, and settle down. Finally Piper said enough. She had found a job teaching at a local school, and met Larry in the same month.

At first she did truly love Larry. He was safe, normal, and just what her mom was looking for. He'd take Piper out to dinner at normal restaurants. Larry tried his hardest to be what Piper wanted, and she loved him for it. But there were no sparks, no butterflies when they held hands; he was just safe. No adventures.

Six years. That's how long it was until Larry proposed. And Piper had said yes. She loved him, but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Piper never told anyone but Polly about her past with Alex. But Polly still didn't know about the drugs. Larry, she thought, would never know. He couldn't.

Piper had actually debated about contacting Alex for three months before she actually did. She was worried about what would happen.

_Would Alex even read it? Would she care? There's no way she would forgive me… but? I have Larry; I shouldn't even talk to my ex._

But she wanted to leave Alex on a good note. She had to in order to move on, or so she thought.

* * *

><p>When she left that visitation room, she could only think about that kiss. It sparked something in her, something kisses with Larry never did. She had kissed back. <em>What the fuck was I thinking?!<em>

She wanted so desperately to forget about it. She tried. But when she got home to Larry, she wouldn't let him kiss her. Piper was so confused. After much debate, she had called Polly.

"What is it Piper?" Polly said.

"I saw Alex today."

"WOAH, hold on. Alex Vause? Alex fucking Vause? Your ex, Alex fucking Vause?" Polly screamed into the phone. Piper winced.

"Yeah… she's in jail." Piper answered.

"Serves her right! That bitch deserves it." Polly huffed back.

"I kissed her," Piper whispered. The line went silent for a while. "You still there Pol?"

"You are a fucking idiot, you know that Pipes?" Polly said. "What happened? Did she kiss you back? I need details here!"

"We discussed the past. The good times, and the bad. I told her I had missed her! And you know what Pol? She fucking said it back!" Piper exclaimed into the phone.

"Oh my _fucking _god. You are getting _married_ in less than six months. You should not be talking to your ex!" Polly shouted.

"I couldn't resist. And when we said goodbye, we looked into each other's eyes and Alex kissed _me! _God, I felt something I haven't felt in years! I couldn't help but kiss her back!" Piper replied, pacing now.

"You are a piece of work you know that? You have Larry, who adores you. What are you going to do?" Polly said.

"I don't know." Piper answered truthfully.

* * *

><p>She wanted to keep sending letters and seeing Alex. But she knew it would hurt. Piper just couldn't stop thinking about Alex.<p>

_Urg!_

She couldn't ditch Larry. Would Alex even want to have a life with her again? Did _she _want a life with Alex again? This was too much for Piper; she decided she needed a night to get wasted. Off to the local bar she went.

* * *

><p>After two margaritas and four shots, Piper was completely trashed. She hadn't even bothered to tell Larry or Polly where she went. As she was about to order another drink, an arm swooped around her.<p>

"Hey Piper, how ya doing? It's been a long time?" a squeaky voice said.

"Hey Lorna! It's been years! I'm good. I'm drunk." a wasted Piper slurred. Lorna looked at her old college roommate with an odd face.

"Why?" Lorna said in her thick accent.

"Cause I drank too much. Duh…" Piper answered. Lorna gave her a look. "I met up with my ex last week. And we kissed. And I liked it. And I'm getting married in five months."

"Well, that's some shit." Lorna said. She had an odd look on her face, it made Piper curious. Before Piper could ask any questions, Lorna asked her, "Is this ex's name Alex Vause?" Piper's heart skipped a beat.

"How the fuck you know? I never told you 'bout her." Piper said. Her mind was very blurry; it took all her energy to say a complete sentence.

"Well… I'm sort of a messenger here. My girl, Nicky, called me from the inside, and she's friends with Vause. She told me to find Piper and tell her Vause is a total mess. She won't eat, doesn't move around much. Nicky thinks she's still in love with you. But Vause just tells her to shut up when she asks. Doesn't deny it, I might add." Lorna was saying.

"Fuck. Shit fucking fuck shit hell bitch ass freaking bitch motherfucker!" Piper replied. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"You okay there Chapman?" Lorna asked, staring at Piper.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't talked to her for years, but after a one hour discussion and a kiss… what the fuck? I am getting married to a guy who I think I love just because he meets all my mother's criteria! He doesn't know anything about my past, so obviously I can't tell him anything! Do I want a life with Alex? Maybe if she could promise me a normal job, after all that's why I left her. I am such a fucking idiot why did I leave her? How could she still love me? I am so _stupid_. I think I still love her. But I think I love Larry." Piper rambled on.

"Do you still love her?" Lorna asked.

"Fuck. Yeah, I think I do." Piper uttered in a hushed whispered. "Don't you fucking tell her I said that!"

"I won't tell Vause." Lorna replied.

But that doesn't mean she won't tell Nicky.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this. I can't do this, I can't get married." Piper said, freaking out. It was the morning of the wedding. She had blocked every thought of Alex after that one night in the bar. But now she was having doubts.<p>

_Do I really love Larry? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? What about Alex? Shut up mind._

"It's just the normal jitters Piper." her dad told her. He was trying to calm her down before she walked down the aisle. But Piper doubted what he said. "Time to go."

_It's too late now I guess._

* * *

><p>The raven haired beauty walked down the aisle. Everyone was silent. All Piper could do was gasp at her ex.<p>

"Hey kid, this is pretty cliché right?" Alex said in her husky voice. It made Piper shiver. Piper was frozen in place. She tried to say something, but her voice failed her. She could only stare into the beautiful green eyes.

"What the fuck?" Larry said. He was getting angry; _it was his day to marry the girl of his dreams. Why would some random chick ruin it? _

The priest looked surprised, but he eventually pulled Piper, Larry, and Alex into a back room. Piper looked back at her family, all shocked and angered. She met Polly's eyes. If looks could kill, Piper would be dead in a heartbeat.

"What is the reason for your objection?" the priest finally asked. Larry looked at Piper, Piper looked at Alex. Alex looked back at Piper. God was Alex nervous.

"Piper, ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about you. When we kissed it—" Alex was interrupted by Larry.

"What the fuck Pipes? Who is this chick? You kissed her, when?" Larry blurted out. Alex looked at Piper, surprised that she hadn't told her fiancée about their past.

"Alex. She was my girlfriend, Larry. We traveled the world together, for three years. I was utterly in love with her." Piper admitted. As she said the last part she looked down at her feet.

"Fuck. You were a lesbian? Are you still one? What the fuck?" Larry yelled. He was pacing, looking at Piper then to Alex. "When did you kiss?"

"Five months ago. She visited me in prison." Alex answered. Larry was shocked; he was holding his head like it might fall apart.

"We were engaged. Piper we were fucking engaged and you're visiting, and kissing, an ex? Who was in fucking prison? Has our whole relationship been a lie? How could you?" He looked so hurt and lost.

"Piper can I speak to you in private please?" Alex asked. Piper looked at Larry, who was giving her a death glare.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Piper, look. I have been thinking about this a lot. I understand why you left. I was too fucking stupid; caught up in the business and the excitement of making a deal. I never knew what I had until it was gone. I was a fucking mess after you left Piper." Alex said, once they were finally alone. She looked down. "I started to do the heroin I was supposed to sell. I was fucking high at my own mother's funeral!"<p>

"Oh my god Alex. I had no fucking clue. I'm so sorry!" Piper said. She felt so fucking guilty right now. For lying to Larry. For leaving Alex.

"Roger finally got me clean. I stayed in the business. I compared every girl I was with to you. I didn't have a single committed relationship. When I got caught, I almost gave you up to the Feds. But I couldn't! I didn't have it in me!" Alex exclaimed. Piper was so shocked that she had to sit down. Alex sat down next to her, and looked into Piper's eyes as she said, "Piper, no matter how much I tried to hate you, I couldn't. I hated myself for not hating you. It took that visitation to finally admit to myself that I loved you. I still fucking love you after all that shit."

Piper looked into her eyes and could tell that she meant it. She had no idea how to respond, until she finally saw how vulnerable Alex was right now.

"Al-l-ex." She stammered. "I am so sorry for leaving when your mother died, but I don't regret it. I knew if I didn't leave then, I could never leave. After hearing you were in prison, I was immediately sick to my stomach with worry. I still care about you. Alex, I…. I still love you." Piper said. "But I'm not sure what to do! I can't fucking leave Larry. I think I still love him. But you know that I don't have the balls to freefall through life with you!"

"I know. After prison, my views on the world have changed. Look, I ended up selling my mother's house and invested in some property. It worked out, and I have started a bookstore and night club. It's making good profit, and it's totally legit. Pipes, please. I want to be with you." Alex said. Piper looked into her eyes; they were so full of hope, nerves, guilt, and love.

"If I say yes, how will I know that we'll even work out?" Piper said. Alex took Piper's hand into her own, a shock wave went through Piper's body at the touch. She met Alex's gorgeous eyes, and looked at her face. Piper's eyes looked at her cheeks, nose, jaw, and lips. She couldn't help but linger on Alex's plump red lips. Alex smirked.

Suddenly, Alex leaned in, pressing her lips onto Piper's with such love and care. Piper felt that familiar spark coursing through her veins. Alex held the back of Piper's neck, and held onto her jaw. Piper couldn't even think straight, her hands and lips fell into the familiar motions as their kiss got heated.

"Pipes, can we—what the hell? FUCK! PIPER!" Larry's voice interrupts their makeout session. Piper suddenly broke away from Alex, her hair disheveled and her breath strained. "Not even ten minutes and you are making out with your ex?"

"Larry, please. Look, I'm tr—" Piper was interrupted by Larry.

"You know what; I need time to think about this. I just can't right now. I'm calling the wedding off. How could you Piper?" Larry said. As he was talking, Piper felt a familiar arm hug her waist. Piper welcomed it.

"Well shit." Piper said as Larry stormed off.

**A/N :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Wasn't quite sure how to proceed with this one. Sorry if the writing sucks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. It means so much :D **

Almost immediately after Larry left, Polly entered. Apparently she heard everything that was exchanged between Alex, Piper, and Larry.

"Well shit is right Piper!" Polly screamed in Piper's face. Alex swiftly got up and stepped in front of Polly, separating the two best-friends from a possible shitstorm.

"Move, Supercunt. After I'm done yelling at her, I'll yell at you. Don't be so eager." Polly exclaimed, pushing Alex aside. Alex was about to say something back, but Piper interrupted.

"Alex, I can handle this. I just need some time to think, okay?" Piper said. Alex tightly closed her jaw and left, but not until she gives one last glare to Polly. Once Alex was fully out of ear shot, Polly started her attack on Piper.

"What the hell? I am your best friend and you don't tell me that your stupid lesbian ex-girlfriend who–you-ditched-when-her-mom-died-but recently-contacted was going to crash the wedding? How could you?" Polly exclaimed.

"First off, rude. Second, I had no idea she was coming." Piper replied. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she felt like Polly was overreacting.

"What about Larry? Are you going to ditch this life you've built with him?" Polly questioned. Piper just shrugged her shoulders and buried her red puffy face into her hands. _I have no idea what I'm going to do with Larry. How do I tell my mom and family?_

"I don't know, Pol." Piper truthfully responded. She had no clue. Just thinking of Alex made her stomach tingle. Alex still loved her after all those years. Of course they discussed Piper's leaving while she visited Alex in prison, and Alex seemed to forgive her. Alex loved her. And she had Larry who also loved her so much. But with Alex she had excitement, something she never felt with Larry. He was very comforting and funny, but there was no spark. Being with Alex brought out many sides to Piper, including the ones she would never reveal in front of her yuppie relatives.

_I love her. _Well one thing is for sure, this wedding was not happening today. _I guess I'll address that first. _

"I'm going to tell everyone that the wedding is called off for now." Piper stated while sitting up and leaving the room, leaving a confused Polly in her wake.

Once she opened the white wood door that separated them from the rest of the wedding guests, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She knew exactly who it was without even looking.

"So…?" That husky voice asked her. No one was watching them; they were all gathered in the back where Larry was making a speech of sorts.

"I have to explain some things to them. They deserve an answer, I can't just fucking leave them here!" Piper said.

"You know as well as I know that you do not want to do that whatsoever. You know you have much more… naughtier intentions." Alex whispered, her voice dripping of sex. Just that voice could make Piper feel like she's been jolted by a shock of electricity. In response to Alex, Piper just smirked as she made her way towards the guests.

"…been a conflict that has arisen, we are calling of the wedding." Larry said. His voice was shaky, and he looked visibly upset. His face was turning an even paler shade of white. Piper just heard the end of the sentence. The gasps, oohs, and hushed whispers started to ooze out from the pile of yuppie, old, WASPs.

"Why? Who was that girl? When is it going to be rescheduled? How long…" the voices asked, bombarding Larry with questions.

"I'm sorry, but there are some personal matters to attend too at the time." Piper answered. The crowd of people still asked questions, but not as many as before. Slowly, one by one, the guests departed.

"What in heaven's name is going on? Piper, you better not lie to me?" One voice shouted out from the others. _Mother_. How was she supposed to explain Alex to her mother? Making up her mind, she grabbed her mother's arm, pulling her away from the dwindling group. She nodded over to Alex, who was hanging in the corner looking at the religious sculptures on the wall. Alex took a glance at Piper, than at Piper's mother. She followed Piper.

When they arrived at a quiet corner of the rather large church, Piper began to explain.

"Mother, I told you I traveled a lot with a friend after college." Piper started. Her mom only nodded with a frustrated look plastered on her face. "Well, this 'friend' is her, Alex Vause. And we weren't friends, we were girlfriends. She was the love of my life." Piper explained. She looked into Alex's eyes as she whispered the last part.

"You were a lesbian?" Piper's mother asked. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Yes." Piper replied, holding onto Alex's arm. Piper's mother, Carol, looked from her daughter's face to Alex's face.

"I understand." Carol said, nodding in Alex's direction as if she approved. Alex could barely suppress a chuckle with that statement. Piper was just plain mortified.

"We recently have contacted each other again after many years of silence, and frankly mother, I realized that I still loved her. I hated myself for loving her. But she has come back." Piper told Carol.

"But, you have Larry. You love him, and you can give me grandchildren. You don't have much more time you know."

"Mother!" Piper exclaimed. Alex just held her shoulders to shush her.

"It's alright. I should explain myself." Alex said. Before she started speaking she couldn't help but notice how similar Piper and her mother looked. The signature wavy blonde hair, the cheekbones were the same. Alex was actually really nervous. She had always wanted to meet Carol, to see if she was as bad as Piper made her out to be. But not under these circumstances.

"Mrs. Chapman, I know this is probably a horrific time to say this but I had to while I still could. I love your daughter with all my heart. I have never fallen harder or faster for anyone in my entire life. I just want you to know how much I care for her. Even after years of separation I couldn't stop thinking about her and her well being. I am utterly sorry for neglecting her when she needed me most. I will spend my whole life making it up to her." Alex said, her voice was filled with love and emotion. Carol just stood with her mouth agape. The next part was going to be harder to say.

"Mrs. Chapman, when I met your daughter I was working for an international drug cartel. That's how I got the money for us to travel the world. I wanted to be able to buy Piper everything and anything she wanted to make her happy. What I didn't realize is that what she wanted most was me; my time. I put my job over her, and that is my biggest regret of my life." Alex continued.

"You're a drug dealer?" Carol asked her. Piper was silently listening to their conversation, holding onto Alex's arm.

"I imported heroin from one place and transported it to another. After your daughter left me…" Alex started. Piper tightened her grip on Alex's arm at that part. "…and dumped my sorry ass, I was a mess. I became addicted to heroin. My friend eventually managed to get me clean, right before the Feds found out about our operation. They arrested a bunch of us, and I ended up serving a six year sentence at a minimum security prison." Alex said.

"Vause, I'm glad my daughter dumped you. I have no idea what she _thought_ when she went off with a lesbian drug-dealer to travel the world with. Are you still in the business?" Carol asked Alex. After hearing the first part of Carol's speech, Alex's heart was racing a mile a minute. The only thing that calmed her down was Piper's thumb drawing small circles on her arm.

"No, after jail I completely left them. I sold my mother's house and invested into legit businesses." Alex proudly stated.

"Hmmmphummm." Carol snorted out. As she was about to make a comment, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, Vause. It's been a long time." Cal said. He seemed to have popped out from behind Carol from no where.

"You know her Cal?" Carol asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I introduced them when we first started dating." Piper answered for him.

"Yeah, we spent the night at a cottage together. These two were very nois-" Cal said before getting cut off by Piper, who knocked her elbow into his gut. Carol looked really befuddled, before turning her attention to the two embarrassed woman.

"Piper, I have no idea how to respond to this!" Carol frantically said. She rarely showed emotion, this was a new behavior for her. She shook her head and walked away.

"I think she just needs time." Cal pointed out. Piper nodded in agreement as Cal walked away to.

"I just realized I have to call someone." Alex told Piper.

"Sure. I still need to talk to you about a few things, though." Piper said. Alex agreed and went off to make her call.

* * *

><p>She picked up on the first ring.<p>

"So, how did it go Vause?" Nicky said with an excited voice. "Did you get the love of your life back?"

"Well the wedding was called off by the groom because he caught Piper and I making out..." Alex replied.

"No shit! You guys are totally crazy for each other!"

"I met her mother. She was just like Piper told me. I'm not sure she is quite fond of me though... thankfully Piper's brother interrupted."

"So are you guys back together?"

"She told me she loved me, but we still need to talk about a few things."

"You guys better figure it out soon. I'm inviting both of you to a small party I'm throwing with Lorna and some of our old friends."

"I'll ask her." Alex said. That's when Piper walked in. "Got to go, bye."

"Ask her what?" Piper questioned.

"Ask you if you want to maybe come to a small party with me?" Alex explained. Piper smiled at that.

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

The party was the next day at three. Piper explained to the rest of her family that the wedding was called off for personal reasons. No one asked any questions, and Piper's mom decided she would ignore her. She then realized she shared her apartment with Larry, who was also ignoring her. She couldn't go to her mother's or her own apartment for the night.

"Pol, I know you're pissed at me, but I could really use a place to spend the night." Piper begged to her best friend. Polly, wearing a dazzling maroon colored bridesmaid dress, looked her up and down.

"Piper, I am angry that you left Larry, a perfectly nice guy who was ready to settle down with you; forever. But you're my best friend and I know you still cannot get over Supercunt. But if that bitch breaks your heart one more time…" Polly replied, leaving an open death threat.

"I broke her heart first." Piper said.

"Well whatever, I'll let you stay at my place until you can get a place for yourself. Come here bitch, you know I still love you." Polly told her. Piper and Polly were still hugging when Alex walked up to them.

"Pipes can I speak to you real quick?" Alex said. Polly pulled away from Piper, glared at Alex, then went to go find her husband, Pete.

"I know we still have shit to work out…" Alex said, pulling Piper closer to her until the blonde's lips were just a few inches away, "but I want to let you know that you can stay at my apartment if you need too."

Piper blindly nodded, barely hearing anything other than her own heart beating a mile a minute. _After all these years, Alex still has this effect on me._ Piper subconsciously looked at Alex's lips, then bit hers. And then she remembered she had already told Polly she would stay with her.

"Alex, I'm going to stay with Polly for now. I think we should try and treat this like we've just started dating again." Piper finally said, breaking through Alex's intoxicating presence.

"We did more fucking than talking when we first started dating if I recall correctly…" Alex's raspy voice replied.

"You know what I mean!" Piper said back. She felt her cheeks turning a hot red the second Alex said those words. Alex smirked back at her, and pulled Piper in even closer. Alex placed one short kiss on her cheek before pulling away and winking.

"I'll pick you up at two sharp. Wear something casual, but sexy. See you then, my lady." Alex told her before curtsying, then walking off. Piper could only admire Alex's behind as she walked away.

"Stop staring at my ass!" Alex shouted over her shoulder without even looking back. Piper immediately looked away as her cheeks got hotter.

* * *

><p>After a long night at Polly's house, Piper woke up in a panic. <em>What in the world am I going to wear? Shit, shit, shit all my clothes are with Larry! <em>She jumped out of bed and into the kitchen. Polly stared at her like she lost her mind.

"You're not wearing any clothes…" Polly said. Piper looked down, she forgot she was only wearing a bra and panties.

"SHIT. All my clothes are at Larry's! Now I have to go over the—" Piper started.

"He dropped off a bag of them before you woke up Pipes, what's the rush?" Polly asked her. Relief flooded Piper's face when she heard they're already here. Then she realized she didn't tell Polly that she was going to a small party with Alex.

"I'm going to a party. With Alex." Piper said quietly as she looked at her feet. Polly rolled her eyes and pointed to the large bag.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Polly suddenly asked, excitement spilling from her voice. Piper gave her a 'What the fuck?' face, but started to tell her all about it.

After a long debate they decided on long black skinny jeans and a white blouse with a cute jacket. Piper's hair was down, but her ends were in loose curls. She applied light makeup.

"Damn girl you look hot." Polly commented after Piper was completely done. It was only one o'clock. She had to wait an entire hour!

* * *

><p>"You are so crazy for this girl Vause!" Nicky said as she watched her friend pace back and forth. The two were in Alex's room looking for an outfit for Alex to wear.<p>

"Shut up and get off your lazy ass and find me something to wear!" Alex shouted back. She tried to look annoyed but she broke into a stupid grin. Nicky finally got up and helped Alex look through her mostly dark hued wardrobe.

Once Alex was done changing and putting her makeup on, she stepped out of the bathroom to have Nicky look at her.

Alex wore skinny jeans with a tight-fitting sexy-red top, and black combat boots. She had on dark red lipstick.

"If you weren't my friend and we didn't already try, and failed, I would soo bang you." Nicky joked.

"Don't forget you already have a girl." Alex added, with her signature smirk on her face. Instead of a sassy reply, Nicky remained silent. She avoided Alex's piercing gaze.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me today." Nicky mumbled out. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"Nicky fucking Nichols is asking Lorna to marry her!" Alex shouted back. She threw the nearest book at Nicky who told her to fuck off.

"Hey its 1:30, we got to go pick up Piper at Polly's." Nicky said, changing the subject.

"Shit, should I get Piper flowers? A rose?" Alex ranted. She was starting to panic herself.

"Whatever, we got to go!" Nicky said, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Three knocks on the door. It's time. Piper was all nerves, she was pacing for the last hour and wouldn't sit down even when Polly yelled at her. Piper grabbed her bag, and went over to the door. <em>Here goes nothing<em>.

She opened the door to reveal a very hot, but nervous looking Alex holding a single red rose. She raked her eyes over Alex shamelessly, taking every inch of her in. When she looked at Alex's face she saw that signature smirk.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked. She gave the rose to Piper who grinned when their hands made contact.

"Yes."

The entire ride there was filled with mostly silence. Alex and Piper sat in the back, Nicky drove, and Lorna was next to Nicky. Whenever they had a chance, Piper or Alex would casually touch the other one. Even if they were innocent touches, they sent a chill through each girl's spine.

Once they arrived at the venue, Alex got out of her seat and ran around the car, and opened Piper's door up. She offered Piper her hand and helped her out of the car.

The place they were having their small 'party' was a classy café. Nicky told Alex this is where she and Lorna had their first date together. Alex and Piper walked into the café together, hand in hand.

It was a warm, cozy place. There was a small stage in the back where a band would perform. There was one large booth near the back where some other guests were already waiting.

Nicky introduced everyone to Alex and Piper, even though Piper knew a few of them from college. Some were from prison. There was Taystee and Poussey, Big Boo and Yoga Jones, and Tricia and Mercy. Big Boo and Yoga Jones were actually not a couple, but they came together.

Alex and Piper sat on one end of the hemisphere booth, the other guests in the middle, and Nicky and Lorna on the other end. After introductions were made, they started to reminisce about Nicky's old college days.

"So I woke up in some fucking parking lot, half naked, with two fucking pork chops in my hands! There was a clown suit lying on the ground…" Nicky was saying.

Piper didn't hear the rest because she felt Alex's hand slowly going back and forth up her thigh. She barely stopped herself from gasping. The closer the hand moved to her center the more squirmy Piper got. Piper looked at Alex's face as she did this; it was nonchalant, relaxed. Alex seemed focused on whatever Nicky was saying. The table-cloth hid Alex's actions from everybody else.

Piper subtly said in Alex's ear, "Behave."

Alex stopped moving her hand up and down, but kept it in the middle of her thigh. She smirked.

"…then the cops were chasing me, and I was like 'I got to get the fuck out of this dump!'" Nicky finished. Everybody was cracking up at that point.

"Eyy Chapman? You okay?" Nicky asked Piper.

"Just remembering a similar story Alex and I have." Piper answered. It was true, they did have a pork chop story, but Piper was not thinking about that.

"Oh yeah, that was a great fucking story. We were in Indonesia, right?..." Alex started. Piper nodded and added comments here and there, but her mind was on that naughty hand on her leg. Suddenly, the hand left its spot. Piper suppressed another gasp, but she couldn't hold herself together when the hand rested on Piper's core.

"I need to go use the bathroom." Piper said suddenly, shooting up from the table and practically running there. She entered the empty room, there were two stalls. She stood there, shaking. She wanted Alex so badly. As if on cue, Alex entered the bathroom.

"Got you all flustered?" Alex asked. Piper rushed at Alex and kissed her, hard. Alex grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her close, deepening the hot, messy kiss. Then suddenly Alex pulled back. Piper frowned and looked at Alex's lust filled eyes.

"I got to behave remember?" Alex said. She quickly fixed shocked-Piper's hair and led her out of the bathroom.

"Fuck me." Piper muttered.

"Maybe later, this is only our first date." Alex replied with a wink.

**A/N Wrote this when I was really tired so... don't hate lol. Love your reviews, they are so awesome. Keep them coming! Might not be able to upload for a couple days, sorry in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the wait! And I think I fixed the weird text thing before each line. Love your reviews, keep them coming! :D **

Once the pair made their way back to the table, they got an all-knowing look from Nicky. The others ignored them and let them back into the booth. Big Boo started a story about her days in college with Piper.

"So Piper and her friend Holly or whatever were so fucking drunk off their asses that they decided to go out to the nearest pharmacy—" Boo was saying until Piper shot her a glare. Her cheeks were red at the memory of her first time kissing a girl; even if it was a one-time drunken thing with her best-friend.

"So speaking of Molly, is she talking to you after you left Harry at the alter?" Lorna asked. Everyone's attention was now on Piper. She felt Alex next to her tense.

"_Larry_, and yes _Polly_ is speaking to me. I'm staying at her place for now." Piper replied. Now it was Lorna's turn to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, those are the names Nicky told me." She said looking at Nicky accusingly.

"Sorry those are the names Alex told me." Nicky said, smirking. Now Piper looked at Alex who shrugged.

Tricia and Mercy suddenly got up in a hurry and left quickly. Almost exactly like what Piper and Alex did. They said a rushed goodbye as they left.

"Lots of lovin' goin' on today it seems!" Taystee playfully said. Poussey gave her a glance before she slapped her shoulder. The group laughed loudly before they got shushed by other people in the bar.

Alex behaved. She didn't even make casual touches with Piper, which pissed the blonde off to no end. Alex was surprised that Nicky or someone else didn't make a comment about the obvious sexual tension.

For a while, the people who went to college with Piper, Big Boo, Yoga Jones, Nicky, and Lorna reminisced. Taystee and Poussey made hilarious comments about how crazy those 'white bitches' were. Alex seemed interested in any story involving Piper. Alex met Piper after Piper graduated, so she didn't see what the blonde was like in college.

After a particularly interesting story involving a drunken Piper, Alex said "Sounds like you were rebelling a bit from your WASP family?" Piper shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I did a lot of that. I wanted to find myself; I've never felt right being such a yuppie!" she joked. Alex finally touched her: an arm around Piper's waist and a light kiss on her cheek. Piper felt her skin burn and tingle from where Alex's lips were. Piper looked into Alex's lust filled eyes and swallowed a moan. She couldn't look away from those green eyes.

"No eye-fucking at the table please." Nicky said, interrupting their moment. Piper turned away and felt her cheeks flush again. Alex shrugged, but pulled her arm even tighter around Piper.

That's when Pipers phone buzzed in her pocket. The other girls started to talk about something else as Piper sneakily checked her phone. It was a text from Polly

**Polly:**

**When r u coming home? **

Piper checked the time and noticed that it was nearly seven o'clock. She looked up and found Alex staring at her. Silently, Alex took Piper's phone and casually texted her back.

**Piper:**

**Idk whenever I get back from spending time with the superrrr sexy, black-haired, killer-hot lesbian ;)**

Piper looked at what Alex sent and gave her a look. Alex winked as she continued to make herself part of the conversation. A minute later Polly texted back.

**Polly:**

**Umm Pipes? How much hav u had 2 drink?**

Piper playfully shoved Alex and excused herself from the group. Alex decided to not follow her this time.

Once away from earshot, Piper called Polly. She picked up on the first ring.

"What the fuck Pipes?" Polly asked immediately.

"Hello to you too!" Piper responded sarcastically. "Alex took my phone and texted you back. Sorry."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What time are you coming home?"

"I actually don't know when."

"Don't be stupid, you stupid lesbian! Call me when you leave! Bye." Polly said. She then hung up. Piper smiled at what her friend said before returning to the table.

Once it was around 8 o'clock, they decided to part ways. Big Boo and Yoga Jones left in the same car, while Taystee and Poussey said they were going to hit the town. That left Alex, Piper, Nicky and Lorna.

"We're going to leave now guys. Have fun." Alex told them. She smirked at Nicky who gave her the finger back. Lorna stood there waving them goodbye before she and Piper departed.

Stepping outside the café, Piper noticed that it had rained while they were inside. She walked next to Alex, not touching her, as she took in the beautiful sight before her.

The begrimed street lights lit up the wet surfaces, making them glisten as the light danced over them. She felt each worn out brick, alternating between auburn and terra cotta colors, underneath her feet as she walked down the relatively silent street. The aroma of the city permeated the air. Looking at the blossoming cherry trees lining the streets, Piper took in how beautiful each pink flower was, glimmering in the lamp post's faint light. She smiled at how breathtaking the sight was. It was something out of a movie.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex asked. Piper looked at her. Alex's hair was flawless, the black locks draping over her broad shoulders. Her full, dark red lips stood out from her pale skin. The dress accentuated each feature, clinging to Alex tightly. She was stunning.

"Everything." Piper replied honestly. She loved the way the dingy light made Alex's eyes light up. Alex smiled too, and then took Piper's hand in her own. The two ladies walked down the street together, until Alex could call a cab for them.

During their trip back to Polly's, they two didn't talk much. It was mostly silent. A comfortable silence. One where they were both too content to break. Alex still held onto Piper's hand, drawing small circles with her thumb. There was nothing sexual about it, just comfort.

When they finally reached Polly's house, Alex walked over to Piper's side and opened the door for the blonde. After saying a few words to the driver, she walked Piper up to the front door.

The way Alex looked at her made Piper get butterflies in her stomach. All thoughts of what happened in the past twenty-four hours were gone as she was lost in Alex's fervent gaze.

"I had a good time." Alex finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Me too." Piper replied. Alex slowly, ever so painfully slowly, leaned in close to Piper. The blonde felt her heart beat a mile a minute the closer the raven-haired woman got. When their lips finally met, Piper realized this was a different kind of kiss.

Not needy. Not aggressive. Not passionate. It was unsure, as if testing the boundaries. The kiss was short-lived; Alex pulled back soon. Piper was upset it ended so soon.

"First date, remember? Behave remember?" Alex said when she saw Piper's confused face.

"Will there be a second?" Piper playfully joked.

"In your dreams!" Alex said back, barely containing the grin that was growing on her face.

"Yes you will be." Piper flirted back. She then promptly opened the door and walked in the house, not ever looking back at the amused older woman.

"You didn't even fucking text me, bitch!" an angry voice said right after Piper made her presence known.

"Oh. Crap, I'm so sorry. I got distracted!" Piper told Polly.

"With Supercunt?" Polly sneered. Piper knew her friend was just worried about her.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to call you next time, okay?" Piper pleaded. She bit her lip and gave Polly her 'puppy eyes'.

"Fine." She said. Piper hugged her tight before telling Polly everything. Except the 'misbehaving' part.

"Geez." Polly said after Piper was done explaining the last bit of flirting they did before they parted ways. "So when are you guys going out again?"

* * *

><p>The answer to that was the very next day. Piper had woken up early the next day. She quickly changed into some running clothes before grabbing an apple and heading out to run.<p>

While she ran, she listened to music. It kept her head on the right track, and distracted her from her problems. She got back to Polly's before anyone even realized she had left. After taking a shower, she put on some clothes and made coffee and eggs.

Every moment since she got back from the run she thought about Alex. And Larry. But mostly Alex. Knowing Alex isn't a morning person made her frustrated because she desperately wanted to text her. In the meantime she distracted herself with menial tasks.

When she read that it was noon on her phone she decided she's text Alex.

**Piper: **

**Hey, you awake yet sleepyhead?**

Piper was surprised to get a response quickly.

**Alex:**

**Yeah. I woke up during a really good dream though :(**

Piper answered swiftly.

**Piper:**

**What were you dreaming about?**

She got the reply almost immediately after she sent her question.

**Alex:**

**You ;)**

Piper could feel her cheeks flush. She responded after several moments, deliberating her answer.

**Piper: **

**Have lunch with me?**

_Please say yes. Please say yes!_

**Alex:**

**I'll be there in five.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex picked up Piper from Polly's and drove them to a local family-owned Italian restaurant. Upon arriving at the place, Alex opened the car door for Piper and took her hand.

They walked into the restaurant, which had a warm, intimate feel to it, and immediately people started to look. Whether it was because both she and Alex looked incredibly attractive, or it was the fact that two woman were holding hands, Piper did not know. She didn't care.

They ended up sitting in the back of the restaurant, escaping wandering eyes. Piper couldn't keep her eyes off Alex the entire time they were waiting to be served. She noticed every blink, every time her mouth twitched, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. The blonde was so caught up in the older woman that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to order miss? My name is Kate." The waitress asked. Piper looked at her. The waitress was about her age, blonde, and had a cute face. The way the waitress asked the question made it obvious she was flirting.

"Um, uhh, no." Piper sheepishly said. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes at Piper. She then looked at the Kate.

"My _girlfriend _will have what I ordered." The raven-haired woman told the waitress. If looks could kill, Kate would have dropped dead a while ago. The waitress faked smiled at Alex, then touched Piper's shoulder and walked away.

"My _girlfriend_?" Piper asked, more amused than annoyed.

"Did you see that way that bitch was looking at you? She looked like she wanted to fuck you, like right on the table!" Alex defended. She looked up from her plate and was surprised to see Piper smiling; her grin was ear to ear.

"What?"

"I was too busy doing that to you to even notice her presence!" The blonde said between laughs. Alex smirked.

"What was this you were saying about behaving earlier?" Alex asked. Piper's cheeks grew bright red.

"I said you had to, not me!" Piper answered. Then she felt her phone buzz, she quickly checked it.

**Larry:**

**I need to talk to you. Come over at 4.**

Piper frowned, then quickly texted back 'K'. She looked back up at Alex with a frisky smirk. Alex playfully smacked Piper's arm. But she didn't let go. Both of their bodies buzzed with the skin to skin contact. Unfortunately for them it was interrupted by the Kate.

"Here you go." Kate flirtatiously said while handing Piper her plate. She touched Piper's arm as she said that. "And here you go." She said coldly to Alex. She looked at Piper again before she said, "You have a little something, here let me get it." Kate moved her hand over to Piper's face.

"Get your fucking hands off her bitch!" Alex snarled. She jumped out of her seat and over to Piper.

"Or what?" Kate said, with a cocky grin. By now, the scene they were creating attracted a lot of attention. Piper didn't move, didn't talk; didn't do anything.

"Last chance. Back. The. Fuck. Off." Alex said, putting more and more hate in each word. When the blonde waitress didn't make any attempt to move, Alex lost it. She grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and dumped it on the waitress's head.

The water made her move. She jumped back, and screamed. She was shocked and angered. That's when Piper snapped back out of her trance. She threw some money on the table then grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her away from the mess.

Once they were out of the restaurant and turned a corner, Piper started to talk.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you trying to go back to jail?" Piper yelled.

"I didn't want the fucking cunt to touch you! She thought I was your girlfriend and she still fucking flirted with you!" Alex told her. Piper wanted to be angry at Alex but she couldn't. She started to break out in a grin at a similar memory from when they were together. The mules would hit on Piper all the time.

"I forgot how protective you got with me." Piper admitted. Alex's hard face softened a bit.

**"**You were worse!" Alex exclaimed, laughing. Alex took Piper's hand in her own as they walked down the street. Both kept looking back to see if any of the staff tried to follow them. No one did.

"Where to now?" Piper asked after a while.

"How much time do you have?" Alex asked. Piper playfully shoved her. "I'm serious, no funny business."

"I got a few hours." Piper replied. Alex nodded, and called for a cab. Once they got into the cab; that Alex got on the first try, Alex gave him an address.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked.

"My place." Alex said, giving Piper a sexy wink. "I'll order pizza and we'll watch some corny movie to make fun of. Just like old times."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the shitty apartment, I'm getting a new one soon. The club is bringing in big bucks." Alex said, opening the door to her place. The inside was bear; the walls were white and there were few personal items.<p>

"Pretty okay for just out of prison." Piper commented. Alex winced when she said that. "Sorry! Too soon?"

"Just a little."

Alex showed her to the couch.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to go call the pizza place." Alex said. Piper nodded as she looked around the room. There was no sign that _Alex_ lived there. No colors, no personal pictures. Just a few papers scattered on the coffee table and on the counters. There were a lot of locks on the door, she noticed. _Wonder what that's about?_

Alex came back and plopped down on the couch next to Piper. She held up two DVDs in each hand.

"Right." Piper said. She couldn't care less what movie they watched, she just wanted to be with Alex.

"Better than the wrong one." Alex said giggling. Piper didn't reply, she just pulled Alex down next to her. Alex put the movie in and cuddled up next to Piper. The only time they moved was when Alex opened the door to get the pizza and grab some beer.

Throughout the movie they made stupid jokes about the special effects and actors. Towards the end of the movie Piper got really sleepy. All the drama from the past few days caught up with her. And the beer. And she ended up falling asleep laying half on Alex. Soon, Alex followed suit.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke to a weight on her shoulder. She looked down at the sleeping blonde. <em>She's so cute. <em>The raven-haired beauty watched her peaceful face, and the soft sighs she made as she breathed. She started to run her hand through the blonde hair, taking in the sight before her.

Looking at the time, Alex realized the blonde didn't have much more time left to stay. But she looked so peaceful sleeping there; holding onto Alex.

She decided she didn't want Piper mad at her for not waking her up. She turned her head slightly so her lips were an inch away from the blondes. She leaned forward and kissed her. The blonde didn't respond at first, but after Alex kissed her harder, she felt Piper kissing back. Alex heard a soft moan. Alex smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

The sleepy blonde didn't open her eyes but she reached out, trying to pull Alex closer. The deep laugh made Piper open her eyes finally.

"Hi." The younger woman said.

"Hi."

They smiled at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Alex couldn't stop from staring at Piper's bright blue eyes, which were buzzing with electricity.

"Hey, I am proud of you… That was really brave. I mean, it was dumb, but brave." Piper said. Alex laughed and kissed her again, shorter but full of something. Something more.

"Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" Piper finally asks Alex. The dark haired girl looked at the blonde with surprise.

"I heart you." Alex told Piper.

"You heart me? What is that? Is that 'I love you' for pussies?" Piper teased.

"Say pussy again." Alex said. They both started to giggle. Alex kissed her again.

"I heart you too." Piper softly said.

"Umm sorry to ruin the moment but I think you have to leave soon." Alex told her. Piper groaned but she sat up. She looked over at the clock.

"Oh shit! Larry is going to be freaking out!" Piper exclaimed in a panic. Alex got up and grabbed Piper's phone from the table and gave it to the blonde.

Piper walked away, down the hall. She called Polly right away.

"Pol, I'm so sorry! I've been out with Alex and the ti—" Piper was saying until Polly interrupted her.

"I'm not your fucking mom Pipes. Chill out. It's Larry who you should be freaking out too. Go to your… his place, like now." Polly told her.

"Fine, fine." Piper told her before she hung up. Alex looked over at her with a worried face. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have to talk to Larry. I told him I'd be there like an hour ago." Piper told her. Alex nodded in understanding.

"Look Pipes, I know this is sudden but... Well I really want to give us a shot. When I get my new apartment I want you to move in with me. You wouldn't have to share with Holly or go back to Darry." Alex started. She took Piper's hands in her own. "I'm a fuck up. But I want to make it right. There will be shit to figure out, but we'll deal with it later. Please Pipes, stay with me."

Alex all of the sudden looked very small. Weak. It physically hurt Piper to see Alex like this.

"What do you say?" Alex quietly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahhh. Cliffhangers! Gotta love them. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they keep me writing. I love all the feedback I get! Please let me know how I'm doing! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll do it. I want you Alex." Piper replied. Alex immediately let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Let's go. I'll drive you." Alex stated.

"Are you sure you want come?" Piper asked.

"Do you have another way to get there?" Alex answered. Piper sighed and made her way to the door.

The ride there was quiet. The only time they talked was when Piper told her the address.

When they arrived, Alex got out of the car and followed Piper into the building, ignoring Piper's pleas for her to stay behind. Alex held Piper's hand as they entered the complex and in the elevator. They stopped in front of the room.

"I don't want you to go in there alone." Alex confessed. Piper ran her fingers through her silky black hair before she said anything back.

"I'll be fine." Alex rolled her eyes at thatw. "Fine, wait out here. If you hear me scream—which I doubt you will, you can come in okay?" Alex nodded unhappily.

She knocked on the door, which Larry replied 'Is that you Pipes?'. She took one last look at Alex before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

The first thing she noticed was that the place was a wreck. Dirty clothes and empty boxes of pizza and fast food were scattered everywhere. There were many drunken bottles of beer on the coffee table. When Piper made her way over to the kitchen the first thing she saw was a disheveled Larry, wearing sweats and a plain white t-shirt with a stain on it.

"Pipes?" His slurred voice asked. Piper nodded. "You came! You chose me."

Piper's heart melted a little at those words. She felt terrible for leaving Larry on the alter. _He called it off, remember? Only after seeing you make out with your ex..._

"I actually want to talk to you about that…" Piper said. She didn't meet his gaze that was burning a whole through her head. He took a swig of beer before responding.

"Wait-t. You are, you're choosing the fucking cunt of a lesbian over me?" Larry yelled. Piper looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Call Alex that again; ever!" Piper snapped back. She was beyond pissed at Larry right now.

"Why, Pipes? I can give you everything you want. More adventure? Fine. Space? Done. I can love you and give you anything!" Larry responded in his drunken stupor. He walked closer to Piper so they were only a foot away from each other. Inhaling slowly, Piper noticed he reeked of alcohol.

"Larry I said no. I'm want to be with Alex." Piper firmly declared.

"You're gay now? What the fuck? Is it because we don't have a lot of sex?" Larry asked. Piper didn't respond. "I can change, we can do it whenever, wherever, however you want!" Larry grabbed Piper's arm hard and pulled her closer to him.

_*SEXUAL ASSAULT SCENE*_

"Larry! Let go of me! You're drunk, stop!" Piper screamed. She desperately tried to pull Larry off her but she wasn't strong enough. He shook off her feeble attempts and dragged her over to the couch. Piper screamed again. Larry forcefully shoved his hand down her pants as he started kissing her to stop her from screaming. He roughly forced his hand inside her.

Piper was in excruciating pain and was about to give up hope of being rescued until she heard the front door open. _Alex._

"Alex!" Piper managed to scream before Larry went back to assaulting her face with his tongue and teeth.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER." Alex's threatening voice shouted. She grabbed an empty beer bottle from the table and slammed it against the edge, leaving sharp pieces sticking out. Alex jetted to the couch screaming obscenities. She tried to pry off Larry from Piper but to no avail.

Alex, without hesitation, brought her makeshift weapon down on Larry's back. He screamed in pain as he separated himself from Piper's shaking form. Alex kicked him in his groin before elbowing him in his already heavily bleeding back. Once he was down on the ground unable to make a second assault, Alex moved over to Piper.

The blonde was looking frantically side to side as she shook violently from her curled up state. She was bleeding from a few places on her neck and face. Her hair was messy and she was crying. When Alex moved to hold her Piper flinched aggressively away from her touch.

"Pipes, please tell me you're okay?" Alex begged. The younger woman didn't respond. "I already called the police and an ambulance before I entered. They should be here soon, shh babe, it'll be okay." Alex continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, not touching her, until the police and ambulance arrived.

The police arrived first; they kicked the door down to find Alex consoling a still shaking Piper while a bleeding and passed out Larry laid next to them. Alex jumped up to go explain the situation. A minute later the ambulance arrived, who first took care of Larry. A second one came to get Piper. Alex refused any medical attention.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you be able to answer some questions for our detectives when they get here?" An officer asked Piper. Some other officers were taking pictures and collecting samples of the scene.

"Can't we wait until she is feeling better? She just got fucking raped!" Alex replied for the still not-speaking Piper. The officer reluctantly nodded before telling them that Piper will speak to them at the hospital.

"And you Miss, we want to speak to you down at the station." The officer told Alex. The raven-haired woman froze and looked at them in terror before realizing they weren't going to arrest her.

"Please let me stay in the ambulance with Piper!" Alex pleaded when she saw that some EMTs were taking Piper into the back of the truck on a stretcher.

"Sorry, you have to come with us. You can talk to her when we're through." The officer told Alex. She ignored him and ran over to Piper's side.

"It's okay, I'll be there soon. I love you Pipes." Alex told Piper before the EMTs shut the door. The last thing Alex saw was a half-smile on Piper's face. She then made her way back to the officer who escorted her to the station.

* * *

><p>The room was just like she remembered: barren except for a single desk and chair. It was cold and small. The one-way window showed an exhausted Alex. She knew there were people watching her on the other side. She smiled at them.<p>

"I am Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Finn and we work for the Special Victims unit. Can you first tell us who you are?" A relatively old, skinny man asked her. Next to him was a tougher looking guy who could pull off the thug look. All she wanted to do right now was be with Piper.

"I'm Alex Vause, I'm Piper's… girlfriend." Alex told Detective Munch. She remembered how skeptical Piper looked when she told off the waitress. But she figured it was easier to just say girlfriend than to explain their whole story.

"What happened?" The other guy, Finn asked her. Both men kept a straight face as she answered.

"I was outside Piper's ex-fiance's apartment when I heard a scream. I knew something was wrong so I called the cops, then I went inside and saw that dick raping her. His fucking hand was shoved down her pants as he was half kissing, half biting her face." Alex started. Just thinking about it made her want to hurl. The detectives nodded for her to keep going. "I yelled at him to stop, but when he didn't I grabbed an empty beer bottle and cracked it in half before rushing over and trying to pull him off her. He wouldn't budge so I stabbed him with the bottle."

Alex crossed her arms and leaned back in the metal chair after she finished. Detective Munch nodded as he finished writing down her statement. Detective Finn left the room after a nod from Munch.

After waiting ten minutes Finn came back into the room with a stack of papers. On the front was Alex's mugshot from when she was first arrested.

"Looks like we have a convicted felon here." Munch said as he started to read her case file. Alex simply put on her signature smirk and nodded.

"Six years in Litchfield, huh?" Finn asked Alex.

"Yup. Are you going to arrest me or can I go see my girlfriend?" Alex asked them. She was getting pretty antsy, worrying over Piper. "Self-defense, I used reasonable force to remove the bastard that was raping my girl."

"You may leave, but be prepared for further questioning. And Alex, stay out of trouble." Munch responded. Alex didn't wait another second after he said that before she jumped out of the chair and ran out the door.

Not paying attention to anything but the exit door, she ended up tripping into two people who were also rushing toward the door. Both she and the woman out of the pair ended up falling.

"Easy there tiger!" The woman joked. The man helped both of them up.

"I gotta get to my girlfriend, she just got raped and she's waiting in the hospital!" Alex explained, slightly annoyed. The two shared a look between them.

"Piper Chapman?" The woman asked. Alex nodded, curious as to why they would know Piper's name.

"We are the detectives who are going to ask her questions. Would you like a ride?" She asked. Alex nodded again. "By the way, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler."

* * *

><p>Once the three arrived at the hospital after a short car ride filled with awkward silence, Alex immediately rushed into the building. Olivia grabbed her arm before Alex shot off to torture a nurse for Piper's room number.<p>

"Follow us." She said. Alex cooled down slightly and followed them as they flashed their badges at the nurse.

Alex opened the door to Piper's room and saw the blonde laying on the bed, apparently bored out of her mind. When she saw Alex's face, Piper lit up into a big smile. The older woman rushed to Piper's side before carefully hugging the blonde. This time Piper didn't flinch.

"Alex you're here." Piper said softly. The only thing Alex could do was try not to let the tear she's been holding back escape. When Alex studied Piper's face closely she saw stitches on Piper's jaw and a few cuts. Her green eye's roamed Piper's body, but stopped when they saw dark bruising on Piper's arms. That's when the tear escaped. The blonde pulled Alex closer to herself and kissed Alex's tear away.

"Erm sorry to interrupt, but we need to ask you some questions, Piper." Olivia said. Alex pulled back but sat in the chair next to Piper, never letting her grip on Piper's hands go. The detectives introduced themselves to Piper before starting their questions.

Olivia was very sweet and sympathetic towards Piper the entire time. Detective Stabler was more firm but still gentle. Alex held Piper's hand tight when Piper was telling the actual details of the assault. When they were finished, Stabler gave Piper a card for a therapist who dealt with sexual assault victims. Olivia gave them her number for them to call if they need anything.

As they were opening the door to leave, Piper asked them a question.

"How is Larry?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Couldn't help myself, if there was going to be police involvement I had to do a Law and Order: SVU slight crossover. Longer chapter this time. Keep up the reviews! I love hearing from you. I asked on my other story, but how would you feel if I started another story, but with Taylor and Laura? I'd like to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks :D**


End file.
